Ninjas, and Pirates, and Wizards! Oh my!
by SkittleZxxover
Summary: A series of crossover one shots containing Naruto, Fairy Tail and One Piece. How I think these characters might react in certain situations. Will contain some AU chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have yet to find a crossover between just these three anime's. So I decided to try out a one shots series and maybe, just maybe, see if I want to do a proper crossover between them. Here's my first try it might be kinda sketchy but please be kind, it's been a while since I've written anything. **

Naruto glared at the pink ("IT'S SALMON!") haired boy in front of him. The boy was about the same age as him, with a scaly scarf, fanged teeth, and a tattoo on his shoulder.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, & Yamato were eyeing the boys 'team'.

A majorly busty blond and red haired lady, a younger blue haired girl, an dark haired guy, who was shirtless for some reason, and two FLYING cats.

"Look, I don't care is you from the invisible tree village, all I care about is the fact we picked the job request! We can handle a couple pirates, so why don't you guys just leave this to the professionals!" Pinky snapped.

"It's the Village Hidden in the Leaves you moron! We were specifically chosen for this mission and don't a bunch of magicians interfering!" Naruto snarled.

"We're WIZARDS! Fairy Tail Wizards! Strongest magic guild in Fiore!" Pinky growled.

More insults were tossed, Sai and the other dark haired guy got to arguing. Kakashi and the red haired lady were in a stare down, the blond girl and Sakura were trying to cool down their team ultimately failed when they began 'discussing' why the others team would be the one to catch the pirates.

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND MEAT?!"

A knew voice shouted barely taking time to glance and the speaker,  
A gangly black haired boy with a scar under his eye and a straw-hat.

Both boys pointed to the right an the boy took off running.

An second later, Naruto and Natsu were on the ground over seized bumps on their heads where their blond and pink haired teammates and hit the respectively.

"YOU BAKA NARUTO! THAT WAS THE CAPTAIN IF THE CREW!"

"WHAT?!"

"NATSU!"

"GAHH! That hurt Luce!"

"Come on before he gets away!" Erza snapped.

Both Fairy Tail wizards, and Leaf Ninja, gave chase after the Straw Hats Captain, Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Grove 41 Part 1

**Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Happy Hanukkah! Or whatever floats your boat! This will be a two maybe three parter and I'm open to Drabble ideas or themes for only certain characters! I also want to thanks those who have read this favorited it or commented it always makes me smile! Without further ado here's it is! **

Lucy sighed, she loved Magnolia Academy, she really did. She could go for just a bit less weird and a bit less homework. Was that really too much to ask? Her teachers seemed to think so.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, warmer then it had been in recent months. A sure sign that summer was on its way.

"Hey Lucy!" She heard a voice shout from behind her, she turned, smiling, to see her best friend Natsu running over. Behind him, their friends Gray and Erza.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Natsu asked. Practically vibrating with excitement.

"My home work, and study. We have three test next week!" Lucy replied pointedly.

"Bleh! That can wait, its Friday night! Let's go to Grove 41!"  
Natsu said.

"Yea, come on Lucy. You can study tomorrow." Gray said. Somehow he'f lost his shirt...again... Lucy rolled her eyes. That was Gray for you.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. She really did want to go. Grove 41 was one of the best clubs/bars/restaurants in Fiore City.

"Why don't you think about it? We all certainly need a more appropriate attire." Erza said, gesturing to their school uniforms.

"How about we all meet at the corner of Hardgeon Lane, next to Ichirakus." Gray suggested.

It was quickly agreed upon, as Erza and Lucy walked back to their dorm, Lucy couldn't help by feel tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Naruto grinned widely, it was finally the weekend! He didn't have to worry about school till Sunday evening.

He felt an arm wrap around his neck and he grinned even wider. "You ready to party?" Kiba asked. His red Inuzuka tattoos looked more like blood then ink.

"You know it! Grove 41?"

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there. Even Hinata and Shino."

Naruto blinked in surprise, now that was something. Shino didn't like big get togethers, and Hinata was just so shy.

"Think any of the OTHERS will show up?"

Kiba snorted. "It's Friday night! Fairies, Marines, Pirates, and every other average joe. I'm betting a Marine vs Pirate brawl will break out."

Naruto nodded. It was rather likely, Grand Line High and Impel Down Institute been rivals for as long as anyone could remember.

Them, along with Konoha High and Magnolia Academy, had a long standing rivalry. Though Impel Down and Grand Line was much worse the Magnolia and Konoha.

"School pride or whatever I'll never understand why they hate each other so much!" Naruto said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Like your one to talk, only last week you got into a brawl with some pink haired Fairy!"

"That was different! He bumped me and was waiting for me to apologize! He was a stuck up rich kid!"

"Naruto you DID bump into him!"

"No I didn't!"

"What ever man, Tsunade says she doesn't want any fights tonight though. Apparently, some adults think the school rivalry has gotten so bad that the kids have started gangs over it."

"You kidding me? Those bastards! Like when they were in school they weren't a Shinobi! Or a Fairy!"

"I know! I've heard stories about some of the stuff my mom did when she went here. Makes some of our stunts look tame!"

Naruto nodded, he'd been there for a few of those stories, Tsume sure had been wild back in her Shinobi days.

Shinobi was the name of the school athletics/'after school group'. Impel were the Marines, Magnolias was FairyTail (majorly weird) and Grand Line were the Pirates.

By 'after school group' it was basically a gang with out the, well, gang like attributes. You joined when you joined the high school, you left when you left the highschool. It was like you were really part of a large team made up of the entire high school. It was originally meant to unify the school from within. Which it did. But made all school rivalries 10x more potent.

In the larger schools, such as Konoha and Grand Line. Student had made their own groups with in the gang. Konoha had, Leaf, Sand, Sound, and a few other groups. Basically all the clicks.  
Grand Line was crawling with all sorts of different 'crews' as they called themselves.

At least that was how Sakura explained it too him.

* * *

Luffy groaned staring at the clock wait for his detention to end. It wasn't his fault he didn't turn in his homework! Ace had needed SOMETHING to start their bond fire with and it'd been right there!

His teacher hadn't agreed. He looked over at his 'first mate' Zoro, who had fallen asleep. He'd been asleep since Luffy had arrived and hadn't woken up once. Not even when Luffy stuck two pencils up his nose.

Usopp was also there, he'd been caught in a rubber band war with Luffy. Yet another reason Luffy was here.

"Alright you all can leave!" Called . A large scaly looking women, everyone Greed was most definitely the missing link.

Not wasting any time Luffy grabbed Zoro and Usopp wrist and hauled them from the room as quickly as possible.

"LUFFY! Stop it! Let go!" Usopp shouted struggling to keep and and hang onto his book bag.

"Wahh? Luffy? Cut it out! What the?" Zoro said, finally waking up. He still had the pencils up his nostrils.

"Come on guys! If we do t hurry everyone's gonna be there before us! And they'll eat all the meat!" Luffy whined, releasing his hold.

"Your the one who eats all the meat! Plus everything else, Luffy!" Usopp snapped.

"Besides, it's not like Shakky doesn't know we're coming! She's bound to save you something to eat!" Zoro snapped rubbing feeling back into his wrist.

"Oh yeah...LET'S GO! Nami said its rude to keep people waiting!"

"LUFFY!"


End file.
